


pole sitting

by trashinc



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bedpost Riding, Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashinc/pseuds/trashinc
Summary: Max tends to find creative ways to get herself off. Billy’s always happy to help.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	pole sitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDangerZone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDangerZone/gifts).



Billy hears the creaking. The floorboards, the spring mattress, the bed frame rocking slightly with a regular rhythm. Neil and Susan aren’t home. They’re out at some Sunday brunch with the VA. Billy usually wouldn’t be awake, but he didn’t sleep much last night anyway. He’s just lying in bed staring at the ceiling. Max’s bedroom is on the other side of the wall. So he hears the creaking and then the soft slick noises as it gets faster. 

He knows what Max is doing. He can visualize it perfectly. But what’s the point just thinking about it when he can just go watch the show?

It’s a little rough standing up. Billy’s whole left side hurts where he came in contact with the sturdy wooden bookcase in the living room yesterday afternoon. His ribs ache especially. There are bruises on his hip and shoulder where the bones didn’t give like flesh did. At least he’s not limping. He won’t let himself. He walks slow and steady the few steps down the hall, wearing nothing but his boxers and an old t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. 

Max’s door doesn’t have a lock on it. Neither does Billy’s. Neil doesn’t believe in locks. He owns the house and everything in it. He can go wherever he pleases. Sometimes, Max has been known to wedge a chair under the doorknob if Billy’s the only other person in the house. Not today, though. The knob turns quiet and the door swings open with a gentle push. 

Either Max doesn’t notice, or she doesn’t care. She’s facing the wall, naked, sweat beading along her spine. She’s got one folded leg braced on her desk chair, which she’s pulled up next to the bed, the other on the mattress. She’s leaning forward a little, holding herself up on one arm, presumably rubbing her clit with her free hand as she rocks into her bed post. It’s a metal bed frame, the bottom two posts jut out maybe three or four inches. The posts themselves aren’t that thick, but the metal spheres capping them off are nearly the size of a cue ball. 

Max is dripping wet, breathing heavy. Her perfect round ass jiggling a little as her thrusts get harsher. She likes to slam herself down hard, pause for a beat, lift back up, repeat. Billy knows he’s the one who showed her how good that could feel. She used to beg him to be gentle. As time's gone on, she demands it  _ harder _ and  _ deeper _ . Billy’s always happy to oblige. 

Billy slides his stiffening cock out through the front slit of his boxers and strokes it lazily. Max is panting, rubbing her clit with enough enthusiasm to make a lot of filthy wet noises. Billy wants to step forward and spread her ass so he can see her pussy stretched around that thick metal ball. 

So. He does. 

She jolts with surprise as he touches her. Gasps. Freezes. He squeezes her ass cheeks before pulling them apart. The post is almost completely inside her. She’s pink, glistening, looks good enough to eat. 

“Don’t stop on my account. I just wanted a better view.”

“Fuck you. I was close.”

“So? Get back to it.”

Max huffs. She doesn’t push him away, though. If he hadn’t woken up, she probably would have crawled into his bed eventually. She prefers it if he takes the initiative. But when she’s horny, Max is damn near insatiable. The bed post isn’t enough. Neither are her fingers, the handle of her hairbrush, or a pillow between her legs. Max comes the hardest on Billy’s dick, whether or not she likes to admit it. 

“C’mon, baby. Lemme see.” Billy presses his cock against her ass for just a moment to let her feel it before pulling back. She lets out a shuddery breath. 

Then she starts moving. Real slow. She shows him exactly what she’s been doing. Letting the bedpost slide almost all the way out, so she’s stretched around the thickest part of the ball, before sinking back down. 

Billy spits, directly onto Max’s exposed asshole. He drags his thumb through the slick. Presses it in. Max whimpers. She clenches around him then relaxes.

“Use something,” her voice is breathy. Shaky. She’s still fucking herself. 

Billy spits again. He tugs at the rim of her hole. Swirls his thumb around. Max moans. Her whole body jerks. He can feel her muscles fluttering, see her pussy twitching. She’s coming. 

“Fuckin’ whore,” Billy chuckles. 

“Billy… I’m serious. Get the lube.”

“I want you tight, though.”

Billy switches to two fingers. They’re sliding in easy enough. He fucked her ass less than twelve hours ago. She’ll be fine. 

_ “Billy. _ ” It’s equal parts needy and angry. 

He wants to just shove into her. Fuck her until she’s puffy and raw. But she might try to squirm away if he puts his dick in her dry. He could hold her down. She’s small. Not very strong. She bites, though. She claws and kicks. She’s got pepper spray in her nightstand. That shit really hurts. At least Billy is pretty sure her various protests have always been against the method rather than the activity itself. She keeps coming back to him. She begs for it sometimes.

He prefers when she doesn’t make too much of a fuss, anyway. She’ll do her share of the work. She comes easier and it feels good when she squeezes around him. 

Billy doesn’t want to get the lube from his room. It’s far away. He reaches for the bottle of sunscreen on her desk. He flips the cap and slicks up his cock. The smell reminds him of the beach. Of sun and surf he hasn’t seen or felt in years. He pushes a little of it inside her as well. Then withdraws his fingers. He lines up and sinks into her with a groan. 

He can feel the bulge of the bedpost. Max lets out a high pitched noise. She’s tense. He doesn’t give her time to relax. He fucks into her deep. Keeps a firm grip on her hips as he picks up a steady rhythm. At first, Max doesn’t move. She just moans and trembles. Every breath hitching like she’s about to cry. 

As soon as she touches herself, she comes. She gets so tight, Billy has to pause. Then Max starts moving with him. Rocking on the metal ball, and on Billy’s dick, still playing with herself. 

“Yeah. Love it when I stuff your ass full, don’t you babygirl?”

“Shut up.”

“You keep doing shit like this, your pussy is gonna be too loose for me to use. Gonna have to take it in the ass every day.”

“Like I’d let you do that.”

“Doubt you could stop me.” Billy kisses her neck. “You don’t gotta pretend you don’t want it. We both know you’re a horny little slut.”

Max gushes. Billy can feel it. The sudden slick. Her body clenching around him. 

Once, when they were real high on ludes, Billy asked if she hated him. She said she did. But also not. She said it’s complicated. He hasn’t hated her since the first time he felt how warm and silky she is on the inside. When she went from bitch step-sister to bitch he fucks. 

Max is easy. So ridiculously easy. Billy appreciates that in a chick. Especially when she’s hot. Billy’s always had a thing for redheads.

He slams into her harder. Faster. She’s crying now, but not in the bad way. Just overwhelmed with sensation. She can’t stop shuddering. She’s still coming. Still rubbing her clit, fast and sloppy. She leans against him, head falling back on his shoulder, eyes closed. Billy appreciates the view of her tits bouncing from the force of their bodies slapping together. 

It’s enough to get him pretty close. Enough to make his thrusts erratic. Quick enough they probably hurt. Her nose scrunches. Her cheeks are wet. He digs his nails into her flesh. Lets out a low grunt. 

“Want in in you?” Billy asks, not so much because he cares where she wants it. He just wants to hear her say it. 

“Yeah,” it’s barely a whisper. “Come in me.”

Billy’s cock pulses. He grinds in her deep while the sharp wave of pleasure steamrolls him. He stops breathing for a minute. It leaves him gasping. 

He stays in her while he rides out the aftershocks. Pulls out slow. He spreads her ass cheeks again. Max’s asshole winks, still stretched and fucked open. He sees the milky come start to dribble out. He shoves it back in. 

Max lets him do it a couple times before squirming away. She lifts off the bed post with a slick noise and slumps forward onto the bed. Her legs spread wide. He can see how wet and raw her pussy is. 

Hmm. Yeah. He’s gonna have to take a crack at that later, after her holes aren’t so sloppy. For all the shit he talks, Billy loves Max’s cunt. It’s small. Narrow. Always fits like a glove, even when she’s dripping like a leaky faucet. 

He smacks her ass and squeezes it. 

“You’d better take a shower later. I’m not fucking you again if you reek.”

Max flips him off without lifting her head. That’s his cue to exit. Billy tucks his dick back in his boxers and goes to grab his cigarettes. He sits on a plastic lawn chair in the back yard with a beer and his boombox, listening to Metallica while he chain smokes. 

After maybe an hour, Max appears with wet hair. She’s stolen one of his beers from the fridge.

She’s wearing a short sundress that exposes her creamy thighs. No bra. He can see her nipples through the thin, baby blue fabric. She sits down next to him, staring off into the trees. She has on some dark red lipstick. 

Billy can’t wait to see it smeared on his cock. 

**Author's Note:**

> -VP of Trash. Still alive. Still gross.
> 
> Also anyone wondering where the deleted fics went, check out the profile this is gifted to.


End file.
